


Iridescent

by VerticalCouch



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, arthur is judging, bloodhound having a small??? crush, just had to really, miragehound, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalCouch/pseuds/VerticalCouch
Summary: Bloodhound has got a unwanted visitor in their camp and one judgemental raven. Perhaps with some reflecting and seeing it from different views they can convince their avian companion.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 46





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! So I just needed to write this little thing out when I got stuck with it while playing Apex. Its just Bloodhound reflecting and thinking about perhaps their little crush they have on a certain someone. Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment if you do! or if you dont!

In the weeks of the preliminaries Legends were allowed to claim one territory of their own on World’s edge. For example, Pathfinder found himself a good spot in the Trainyard while Wraith found the solitary spaces behind Epicenter to her liking. Mirage had the most well known spot on the map, the one with the big, loud and yellow party boat on it but on the opposite side of the spectrum Bloodhound’s location to everyone was the same as their past.Unknown. So when Bloodhound had followed Arthur around during their morning exploration and saw the fresh footsteps in the soaked earth, they stopped and crouched down. They seemed to study the marks for quite a bit of time but were actually listening intensely if the owner was still around.   
It was only when Arthur arrived back from scouting and cawed at them to confirm nobody was around anymore that they stood up and followed the tracks, growing more wary when they lead to their camp.   
  
So there are 3 things that Bloodhound does treasure above everything and those are: Arthur, their anonymity and the delicious molasses brownies Anita often bakes after winning. So when they arrived at the end where the tracks stopped and they saw the figure of Mirage standing next to their hammock they groaned inwardly. It had been a good year and a half since the hunter had met the trickster for the first time in King’s Canyon. He had announced himself loudly as they had moved in to jump another squad and had almost lost them the match if it hadn’t been for his decoys and marksmanship. The fact that Caustic shot them in the head with his peacekeeper afterwards could not be helped.   
“Mirage? You know that we are not supposed to trespass in each other's territories.” They crossed their arms and noticed no movement from the man to turn around.   
  
“Mirage?! Farðu“ They approached and reached out to touch the shoulder but stopped when noticing their hand moving through it as if it were a ghost. “Ah...It is merely one of his klón”.

They moved their hand through the holograph more impatiently as Arthur descended on a nearby bench and seemed to encourage them with caws.   
“ I am trying , it is not fading away.” Rounding it and standing in front of the duplicate they attempted a few more times but stopped when it seemed futile. An annoyed and impatient hum came out from under the mask and moments passed as Bloodhound stood with crossed arms in front of the hologram waiting for it to fade away.

Now there were several things Bloodhound noticed over the year and a half they had known Mirage, or Elliot as they had learned. Mirage was a boisterous, charming and smooth Legend with remarkable skills and knowledge of how to charm the crowd. Elliot Witt on the other hand was someone that Bloodhound had only started to know over the last few months. That man was a stuttering mess at the best of times and incredibly insecure about his own genius and workmanship. So in the times where they had found Elliot after a match, they made sure to show appreciation to those facts by complimenting the man on his skills and endurance, no matter if they had teamed up that time or had been each others victims.   
  
If they were truly honest with themselves they would admit that Mirage was one of the better people that they could form a team with but there is of course only so much praise they could give without fear of Mirage’s ego to blow up.   
  
  
The hologram was not budging.   
“Caw!”   
A groan of frustration and another wave through it didn't change anything. The hologram did a small sway of the hips and the grin on its face remained.   
“ Helvitis, How am I going to get rid of this thing?”  
“Caw!”   
  
By night Bloodhound had given up, there had been a little bit of hope when the decoy had stepped forward through the campfire but the flames had not destroyed it. Now it was just standing there looking straight forward still looking cocky and swaying slightly from side to side. Bloodhound cleaned off the bigger remains of their dinner and put the plate aside to let Arthur have the small leftovers. They looked up again and found themselves briefly entranced by the tricksters image again. The campfire made Mirage’s eyes a lighter brown than normal and a smile appeared on their features that were now free from their mask.   
  
A couple of weeks ago, before the gaming season had begun and the Legends had been rearing to go. Bloodhound had found Elliot near the big tree that sat in the south. It had been just after sunrise so Bloodhound had been surprised that anyone but themselves (except perhaps Pathfinder who didn’t sleep) had been up that early in the morning.   
_“ You must see a lot of these then huh?” Elliot chuckled as Bloodhound sat next to him after his invitation._  
 _“I don’t really. As I am often preparing several small offerings and praying to the allfather for the day given”_  
 _“Riiight….yeah like a ceri,cero,ceremony?”_  
 _“ Exactly like that. Ja”_  
 _“ That’s cool, yeah , pretty cool….”_   
Bloodhound had then glanced at Elliot beside him and found that the rising sun was reflecting on his tanned skin and made his eyes look like warm embers.   
  
“Helvitis Arthur…” Bloodhound sighed and shook their head. “ Why must he be so damningly alluring?”   
“Caw!”   
“ Yes. But look…” They stood up and behind the hologram facing its back,motioning to it they continued explaining to the bird.   
“ He is a complete idiot and fifl… and yet. He is..” They rounded the hologram to stand now in front of it . “ Funny, kind, shy, very smart and skillful. A hunter worthy to be in the ranks of the gods. “  
“Caw Caw!”   
  
Bloodhound stopped before continuing a new sentence and saw as the hologram dispersed in a matter of seconds and brown eyes illuminated by the fire met pale green ones made dark by it. There was a moment inside Bloodhounds brain that tried to calm itself by saying that it was just another decoy that had arrived there but after that moment had passed and Mirage laughed nervously and started throwing a string of apologies that spoke about a new hologram inventions going wrong and holograms terrorizing everyone across the map.   
  
Arthur landed on their helmet and cawed shrilly that it made it snap that they were not wearing their mask and they waved their hands to make Mirage stop.   
“ Elliot. Elliot. Stop. “   
“ And now I had to come here and get it back and I am seeing..you….and you don’t want that and…you are going to kill me, probably feed me to your crows...raven...birds...”   
They stepped closer to him and put their hand on his mouth. “ Felagi. Hush. be still for a moment. “   
  
Elliot looked at him and gave a small nod of compliance and remained silent when the hand dropped. “ It was clearly time for you to see my appearance so we will just accept it as the gods will yes? “   
  
Another nod from the other legend as he kept staring at the person in front of him, messy white hair with little twigs embedded in it. The need to fix their hair aching in his fingers. “Sure...yeah yeah….I’ll...I’ll just leave you to it now yeah?”   
Bloodhound hummed and turned slightly, “Sunrise will be here soon..Would you like to stay? Perhaps tell me more about your invention and what it was meant to do?” 

A blink, two blinks from Mirage before he snorted and grinned. “Yeah right…” He moved to take a seat next to Bloodhound as they sat down next to the campire. “ And let you get the upper hand in the next match? “  
Bloodhound just chuckled a bit warmly and more relaxed this time as they nudged him to start spilling his secrets just as dawn was nearing them both.


End file.
